The present invention is intended to simulate a more precise process of Racquet-Ball collision process thus the game of tennis can be more effectively taught and trained.
Numerous attempts had been made by others in the past to create a device in helping teaching and training the game of tennis. But nothing has come close to a timed rhythmic dynamic collision phenomenon thus the actual process of hitting can be studied and practiced.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device that has a precise ball spin and timed rhythmic ball bounce when Racquet-Ball collision process takes place.